A magical night
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Malika goes to "girls' choice dance" with the producer tech of iCarly, she will use the charm of her family to seduce him. Rated "M" for a reason (Futa & Orgy).


**A/N: I wanted to put a little magic in this series, it's a shame that it is not exploited.**

 **...**

 **Ridgeway High School**

In the main hallway, a girl in curly hair is in the process of mixing the cards to prepare for a new magic trick, she wants attention of a boy in particular, but he does not seem very interested in magic. She sighs as she does not know how his attention and he is her first crush since she joined the school.

"Malika" the girl turns around to see a brown boy.

The boy is none other than Freddie Benson, Malika wonders what he wanted, she had heard that two other girls are interested in him then why does he come to see her? She tried to impressed but she went a little too hard.

"Freddie! Have you an answer for me?" she tries not to be enthusiastic.

"Uh, if you still want, we can go to the dance together."

"It's great, you will not have to regret" she exclaims happily, pulling him in an embrace.

He returned the gesture a little awkwardly, it's the most natural gesture he knows the eccentric girl, although his life is far from normal.

"Wait, draws a card," she said, he looks septic but he does.

"The lover" he said after watching the drawn card.

"Oh, interesting," she smiles, he looks mockingly.

"This is a subtle way of telling me that I should go with you" Malika shakes his head.

"It means doubt in the right path to take between love and desire," she says in a serious tone.

She explains that when we think we are self-confident, there are situations where we wanted to reject what is acquired for other things.

"I do not really believe in these things," he gives her the card.

"It's not serious," she shrugs.

"Hm, what time do you want me to pick you up?" she puts a finger on her chin and thought.

"Meet us directly at the dance" he nods, she claps and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

From the top of the stairs, Malika looks Freddie go for his next class. She wonders how she can win his heart because she knows that her chances are not on her side. She goes home to find the perfect outfit.

 **...**

 **Moon's Home**

Malika looks in her wardrobe to find a nice dress for Freddie. She sits on her bed to think. At the door, she sees her mother Eva, who smiled.

"A problem?" Eva request.

"I have nothing to wear," she sighs.

"Why not put what you have prepared the other day?" she looks through the clothes of her daughter.

"I want dressed something else, something ordinary for once," she sighs.

"Why do not you using magic? Usually, people are éblouient."

"He is not really impressed by the magic" she plays with her hair.

"Maybe you can past the higher level," she patted her hand.

"I'm not going charmed him, I'm not my sister," she said angrily.

Since childhood, Malika has always seen things that others can not see: colors, sounds and different shapes. His mother says they are a witch family with her sister, they see the world different. Malika think it's great, she would like so much that Freddie thinks the same but he keeps feet on the ground.

She loves him a lot, he always says what he thinks, even if it is not easy. She smiled, that's why she fell for him: his heart. She sees her sister in front of the open door, followed by two naked men in leash.

"Charm him, do not waste your time on what he thinks" Malika stood up, furious.

"Go away Chris" her sister shrugs and goes to her room.

She looks at her elder sister go with her "lovers", their mother opened their at sexuality as soon as their first rule appeared. When their father found out, it was horrible with them, the names he had told them. So their mother has erased his memory and they have him never seen.

Eva is not a horrible woman, it is a family tradition of encouraged at sexuality in young age. Her mother uses magic to protect his family. Christina use it mostly against men. Her sister is very domineering and sees them as disposable tools (maybe a consequence when their father treated them of monster). She's not interested in women, she prefers animals ... and she transforms her "lovers" in animal for her needs, any need. Malika believes in true love, even if it takes time to be born ... she hoped that Freddie will not react like her father, he will break her heart.

"Dredge him, prove him rather than the magic really exists" her mother says.

"... I do not know how to do?"

"There is more than one way of conquering a man, another self-image is effective," she gets up.

"I like my image" Malika crosses her arms.

"Your clothes are a bit dark, some light will be effective."

A light appears in the hand of her mother and something appears.

"You're a queen, honey, dazzled him" she smiled.

Her mother showed her the dress which has just appear, it's perfect.

 **...**

 **Room dance of Ridgeway**

Freddie is in the ballroom to search for his date. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns and opens his eyes wide, he never would have thought to see her like that.

Malika is dressed in a beautiful white dress, shiny slightly and reaching her feet, two thin straps of her dress seem to be the only thing that prevents it from falling. She straightened her hair slightly and she made several white streaks to match the dress. She is dressed simply but he has only one thought: wonderful.

"How am I?" she smiles.

"Whoa."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughs.

This is the first time he heard her laughter, he likes a lot.

"A dance?" he asks, she smiled.

They dance for a while, Malika enjoy of the proximity with the boy and Freddie likes to be close to her, it's different with her friends.

"You're beautiful in your costume" she eyeing him.

"I uh, thank you, y-you look beautiful too" he did not used to have compliments.

Malika sees Carly danced with his date. She is cute in her outfit, she looks again Freddie.

"You know, I uh, crush on you" she looks down.

"..." He does not know what to say, it has never been in this situation.

"I know you love Carly, I need to tell you" she looks him.

"I'm sorry, I've never been in this situation" he is flattered but it really does not feel that way with her.

"Why do you like Carly?" she was curious, she wonders what she did for have his attention.

"... She is the first girl to be nice to me, I have never been very social and I feel like a stranger sometimes" he looks her sadly.

He does not know why he said all that, maybe he feels confident with her or she is interested in him. She looks at him, maybe they had a little more in common that she meant it.

She grabs his cheeks and she kisses him passionately as nobody kissed him, she wants him to be remembered for a very long time. She takes control of kiss and she twirls her tongue with his tongue. She nibbled his lip and breaks the kiss.

"Come with me" she took his hand.

"Where are we going?" he is somewhat lost by her kiss.

"Having our magical night," she said mysterious.

She discreetly tournoit his finger and a light (invisible to everyone else) goes to the punch (the bowl or the cups). She smiled mischievously before leaving the room with Freddie.

 **...**

 **Office of Principal Franklin**

"Why are we here?" Freddie asks while they are before the Franklin principal's office.

"Do you believe in magic?" He raises an eyebrow "just answer the question."

"I'm a technology guy," he said honestly.

"If I prove to you that it exists?" she's nervous.

"Malika, why that-" she interrupts.

"Promise me you will not see me as a monster, please," she begged.

"I promise," he sighs.

She shows her hands which starts to shine (she chooses if someone can see the magic or not). He looks her, her new magic trick is not bad and he wonders what she will do, the light goes to the door and stopped shined after a second.

"And after?" he is still a little skeptical.

"Come and see" she gives an encouraging smile.

Freddie did as she said, he opens the door and enters, his breathing seems to stop when he sees the room.

The walls are covered with exotic plants and roses red, pink and white. Dozens of small light floating in the air. Instead of the office, there was a big red round bed with red sheets and red cushions. A clear waterfall flows from the ceiling to the floor behind the bed. There was a balcony instead of the window, the doors are opened to see the moon, which is bigger than usual.

Freddie looks Malika but she was gone, the door closed.

"Here" he heard her voice behind him.

Freddie turns to view the moon, the blonde girl seems shone through the night. She shyly lowers her head, she did not want to see his rejection.

"It's extraordinary, I-" he does not know what to say for what she did for him.

"Are not you scared?" she is surprised.

"You did nothing scary Malika, I promise" he smiled a little awkwardly.

She smothers her tears, and she explains some principle of magic, in walking around the room.

"But why did a romantic ambience?" he said after she finished talking, before the bed

He turns to see to see her naked. Malika advances towards him and kisses him, running her arms around his neck, he return the kiss.

"Sometimes Freddie, you just shut up and live the moment" she grows him in bed and she climbs on him to restart the kiss.

 **...**

 **Room dance**

Meanwhile, participants continue to have fun and become much more adventurous, students as teachers.

Carly Shay finished drinking her glass while two boys caress her, she does not mind, the contrary, she wants more. She does not know why she feels that way but a strange warmth invades her. See other couples makes him want to imitated them.

Posing her empty glass, She kneels in front of the boys and she opens their fly.

 **...**

 **Office of Principal Franklin**

Freddie holds Malika in his arms, in spoon position, he kisses her neck and she coos, she could spent her life like that.

"How was it?" she asks.

"Magic" she smiles and turns "listen, I like you much but-"

"-not the same way that I love you," she finished, he nods.

"I knew you do not have the same feelings as me, but I wanted to share my first time with you."

"I do not want you to have done it on a whim, even if you love me" she is touched that he take care of her.

"I have no regrets, would you have preferred to do it with another person," he shakes his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's be friends" he asks, to be sure of their relationship.

"We are already friends, but I will continue to seduce you," she flirts.

"It's fine" he flirts in turn, making her laugh.

She gets up and gets dressed, Freddie imitates her but he wondered one thing.

"Why are you naked under your dress?" he puts his jacket.

She snaps her fingers to restore the room to its original condition and she looks at him.

"I never wear underwear," she whispers in his ear and she left laughing.

 **...**

The blonde and the brown back to the room of dance, Freddie is shocked and disgusted by what he sees, while Malika has a little naughty smile.

Carly is squatting with her legs spread and she caresses her pussy (her top down and her skirt recovered), she sucks the Principal Franklin and she is surrounded by four guys. Ms. Briggs is surrounded by five professors, while Ms. Fielder fingering Mr. Howard. Nate is kneeling before Rebecca Berkowitz, he licks her pussy. Wendy kisses Kathleen, they are licking the ass by Carter Ford and Duke Habberman. Valerie and Shannon Mitchell kiss themselves and caress themselves. Jonah and Pete fuck Rona Burger in sandwish. Shane fucks the asshole of Tasha, the fan of Nevelocity. Rodney and Wesley fuck Lexi and Tareen, who kiss themselves.

"It's you who made them it?" he does not like this farce.

"No, I just cast a spell on the punch, it increases sexual desire, it does not act on their will."

"But why?"

"I just wanted helped you to see her in any other way" she refers to Carly, who is joined by Valerie and Shannon.

Malika thinks she is a whore, who does not deserve his attention (he told her for recruitment of 752 boys for be her date).

"Look, you know I love you but I do not like how she uses you" she looks away "I had no other thought."

He did not know what to say, so he gently kisses her on the mouth. She did not expect it but it returns the kiss.

"Thank you ... it hurts but" he looks Carly "maybe I needed it," he finished sadly.

"We could availed of this orgy we too" she said slyly.

He looks at her questioningly, she snaps her fingers.

"Now they will be very receptive ... so why not join them?" she made a snap.

"You really want really rejoin them?" it is unclear if it will please him.

"I have a little libertine side, and if it makes happy the man I love, it makes me happy too."

"Really?" he smiles and folds his arms.

"My mother and my sister have their principle of love, and I have mine," she made a knowing smile.

She takes his hand and they settled on the high stage, Malika's arms around his neck.

Malika landmark Carly and Valerie, she gives them a mental order to join them. The two girls are now naked and kiss themselves before them.

"Um Carly, do you alright?" He wants to hear from her mouth.

"Yes Freddie, I feel good, I feel even better, as liberated" she smiled and take a breast of Valerie in her mouth.

"Do you want me to take orders?" Malika sees that Freddie is a little lost, he nods.

Malika snaps her fingers and their clothing are on the side, and their cocks are ready in front of the two girls.

"I gave an increase to your cock and I copied it on me," she replies at the thought of Freddie.

"What are you waiting bitch?" the two girls kneel for sucking, Carly for Malika and Valerie for Freddie.

"Hmm, that's really great, I understand why guys love it," she stroked the head of the girl Shay.

"Yeah, it's great."

"I find it unfair that the guys have that pleasure," she looks him.

"You have your own pleasure" she nods.

After a while, Malika had a bit tired of this mouthing.

"Enough bitches, your arms on the stage and spread your legs," she obey, they caress each other in waiting the sequel.

"You want to try her?" Malika asked, she is her first crush after all.

"I prefer remained on Valerie" Freddie did not really want to touch Carly right now.

The two lovers align their cock at their pussy and they penetrate inside them, breathable of fun and the girls moan.

"Whoa, I thought she would have been more tightly" she goes faster and faster inside the girl of iCarly, Freddie confirms the same with Valerie.

After half an hour tried several other positions and changed their partner, Malika gives a new mental order and all the other girls line up to her knees in front of all other men. The man emptied on their face, hair or breasts. The girls cleaned them with their tongues.

Malika comes in the mouth of Wendy (she joined them in the meantime), the red keeps the seed in her mouth and she kisses Valerie for exchanged the fluid.

Freddie come just inside of asshole of Carly, who moans of pleasure. He orders Jonah (who is next door) of cleaned the hole of Carly and he obeyed.

"And now?" he asks at Malika, she returns her original sex after a few seconds.

"The spell will soon dimmed" she snaps her fingers, Freddie and Malika are now clean and dressed.

She also has a microSD card in her hand. he asks her what she has done.

"A little souvenir of the evening," she smiled slyly, "I love simple pleasures, we could look together," he blushed a little.

"This is my magic that you see now," she answers his next thought.

"I do not understand," he looks confused.

"We are connected from ... uh, the principal's office" she is still a little embarrassed: make love and fuck are very different for her.

"But I do not hear your thoughts," he understand her feelings.

"You can hear them too, you are not yet used to make a difference with yours" she puts her hand on his hand "I'll teach you," he thank her.

"What we'll do now? I feel a little bad" it is a little ashamed of having taken advantage of the situation.

"No remorse, they all wanted, remember," she kisses his cheek "I erased all trace of magic but they will keep all these memories."

"You are the devil," he smiled and she sticks out her tongue.

"Well, it is now time to take the dance" it makes him a wink.

She snaps her fingers again, to erase the evidence of her magic.

 **...**

 **Groovy Smoothie**

Sam comes a little sullen and she hopes to be consoled by Carly but when she enters the shop, she sees the 'magician' and Freddork but no trace of her best friend.

"Where is Carls?" she asked, taking rests at their table.

"She's at home, she was very tired after the dance" Freddie replied her, annoyed.

Sam wonders what she could have done to be tired of some dances, she turns to leave but she is hit by a ball of light and she stops.

"Why did you do that?" she smiled, her magic seems commonplace for him now.

"I wondered something from dance" Malika heard his thoughts and she decides to help him.

Sam is now at their side and she smiles.

 **...**

A bit later ...

"Yes, that's what I thought" Malika said as she sat on the table, the bottom of her dress to her waist and her legs spread.

"Can I know?" Freddie looks at her with a mocking smile, he knows what she thinks.

"Sam licks pussy as good that Carly sucks dick" she replied then that the blonde demon applies to licked the juice from her pussy.

"Sam is very tight, unlike at Carly" he said then he made coming and going in pussy of Sam, she meows in the crotch of Malika.

Freddie is happy to see his enemy also submitted and Malika wonders if she is also nympho that Carly.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I'll maybe make a sequel but I'm not sure.**

 **...**

 **Family Moon:**

 **Malika Moon: Skyler Day  
** **Eva Moon (mother of Malika): Kristen Bell  
** **Christina Moon (sister of Malika): Kaley Cuoco**


End file.
